Warm Lies
by alienpan
Summary: Hinata terlalu banyak berfikir mengenai kebohongan mengenai perasaannya dan orang-orang di sekitarnya sampai dia lupa bahwa cara terbaik untuk meringankan kepalanya adalah menikmati saja kebohongan hangat itu selagi ia masih bisa. Oneshot. SasuHina slight NaruSaku. Actually pretty boring but enjoy reading!


**Warm Lies**

**Author: Alienpan**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: AU, OOC, Boring, Typo(s)**

**A/N: Yayy saya dateng lagi ^^ kali ini bukan buat update tapi bawa oneshot yang ditulis pas saya lagi galau dan uhukselekuhuk. Maka tolong maklumi dengan alurnya yang rada boring atau gak jelas ya. Mau kasih tau aja, ini fic 4000 kata :D saya sendiri kalo jadi reader ogah bacanya lol (bully diri sendiri) tapi, enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata tidak bisa memusatkan konsentrasi pada pekerjaan rumahnya. Sedari tadi, gadis bersurai merah muda yang "katanya" datang untuk mengerjakan PR bersama justru menangis sesengukan. Menghabiskan persediaan tissue nya dan menggebrak mejanya hingga Hinata beberapa kali terpaksa menggunakan _tip-ex_ untuk menghapus coretan tak sengaja yang dibuatnya di buku tugasnya.

"Sa-sakura-_chan_." Memutuskan untuk mendiamkan gadis itu, Hinata meletakkan penanya. Menepuk punggung gadis bertempramen itu dengan lembut. "Sudah jangan menangis." Katanya menenangkan. _Aku mau menyelesaikan tugasku._

"Hiks... Hiks.. Hinataaaa...!" Bukannya berhenti, gadis bersurai merah muda itu justru menghambur ke pelukan sahabat bermata pucatnya. Iris hijaunya terlihat berkaca-kaca, menandakan bahwa gadis itu sudah cukup lama mengeluarkan air mata.

"Sasori, kali ini dia benar-benar keterlaluan." Omelnya di sela-sela isak tangisnya.

Hinata menghela nafas lelah. Menepuk-nepuk punggung sahabatnya sebagai gerakkan menenangkan. Dia tidak mengerti. Bukan kali pertama gadis ini datang untuk menangis. Dan siapa lagi penyebabnya kalau bukan pacarnya. Kali ini Sasori. Padahal mereka baru enam bulan pacaran. Tapi sudah tak terhitung Sakura menangis karena pemuda bersurai merah itu.

"Dia membatalkan janjinya karena ingin menjemput mantannya yang baru pulang dari luar negeri. Padahal—padahal kemarin kan hari jadi kami keenam bulan." Ceritanya sambil tersendat-sendat. "Dan sekarang dia tidak bisa dihubungi. Siapa yang tahu apa yang terjadi antara dia dan mantannya itu kan. HUWAAAAA..." Sakura kembali mengeluarkan suara jeritan. Kali ini membenamkan wajahnya di bantal kesayangan Hinata. Gadis bersurai indigo itu menghembuskan nafas jengkel. Malam ini dia harus tidur dengan bantal basah karena air mata.

Beruntung tidak ada ayahnya atau Hanabi di rumah. Entah apa yang mereka lakukan pada Sakura karena keributan ini.

"Kalau kau sudah terlalu banyak merasa sakit..." Hinata akhirnya membuka mulutnya, mencoba memberi saran. "tinggalkan saja kan?" Tanyanya.

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya. Menatap Hinata di balik mata bulatnya yang memerah karena air mata. Masih sesengukan. Dia mengucapkan kalimat yang sudah terlalu sering diucapkannya setiap kali Hinata menyarankannya untuk memutuskan Sasori, atau pacar-pacarnya terdahulu. "Aku mencintainya."

_Klise._

Hinata sudah terlalu sering mendengar kata-kata itu sehingga itu tidak kedengaran terlalu spesial lagi. Dia akui, bahkan Hinata merasa kata-kata itu tidak ada bedanya dengan senang sedih atau perasaan biasa lain.

Kata yang penuh kebohongan.

"Hinata sih, tidak pernah cemas begini kan?" Sakura berkata dengan nada menuduh. "Sasuke tidak pernah macam-macam. Dia sangat mencintaimu sampai tidak ada gadis lain yang bisa dipikirkannya—ya selain ibunya." Lanjutnya panjang lebar.

Hinata tertegun. Meski tidak bisa menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya. Membantah kata-kata sahabatnya itu.

_Benarkah?_

.

.

.

"Hinata, Sasuke tuh."

"Ciyee masih mesra saja ya."

"Sebentar lagi juga putus tuh."

"Hei jangan bilang begitu!"

"Habis Hinata kelihatan bosan begitu. Lagipula kalian jadian sejak SMP kan?"

"Hinata kalau sudah putus jadian denganku yuk."

"Apa sih.." Hinata berkata jengkel. Menyuruh teman-temannya diam. Mereka justru tertawa makin keras menggoda Hinata. Sadar bahwa tatapan paling tajam atau omelan paling keras sekalipun tidak akan mendiamkan mereka Hinata memutuskan untuk mengabaikan mereka dan menghampiri pemuda berambut _raven_ yang dimodel aneh—meski itu terlihat bagus di kepalanya sih—yang menunggunya di depan kelas.

Uchiha Sasuke. Pemuda yang sudah menjadi kekasihnya sejak tahun ketiga sekolah menengah.

"Sasuke-_kun_." Hinata memanggil pemuda yang berdiri di depan kelasnya dengan tatapan bosan. Ia menoleh ke arah Hinata. Mengeluh sedikit. "Lama sekali."

Hinata meringis kecil. Tidak mau bilang kalau penyebabnya adalah godaan teman-teman sekelasnya. "Nih." Gadis itu menyerahkan kotak berbungkus kain biru. "Kali ini jangan makan roti dari kantin." Katanya malu-malu.

"Terima kasih." Sasuke menerima kotak itu. Tersenyum kecil ke arah Hinata. "Ayo." Dia berjalan mendahului gadis itu. tidak mau buang waktu, Hinata mengikuti langkah lebar pacarnya sambil menenteng kotak bekal miliknya.

"Padahal hari ini menunya roti krim."

"Nanti dapat roti yang tidak ada krimnya loh."

"Jangan melimpahkan ketidak beruntunganmu padaku."

"Siapa yang tidak beruntung?"

.

"—Lalu dia meninggalkan Sakura untuk bersama mantannya—" Hinata menghabiskan bekalnya sambil menceritakan semua curahan hati Sakura yang disampaikan teman merah mudanya pada Sasuke. Mereka berada di bawah salah satu pohon di taman belakang. Tempat yang tidak terlalu ramai untuk menghabiskan bekal, dan tempat aman untuk menceritakan rahasia—kalau itu masih bisa disebut rahasia.

"Hn." Sasuke hanya bergumam seadanya sambil mendengarkan cerita Hinata. Tangannya sibuk menyuapkan tomat ke dalam mulutnya. Dia pernah bilang kalau dia suka tomat. Dan dia senang karena Hinata memasukkan banyak tomat ke dalam bekalnya.

Meski sekalipun tanpa tomat dia akan menghabiskannya sih.

"Sasuke-_kun_ mendengarkan tidak sih." Hinata merajuk karena dari semua hal yang diceritakannya pacarnya itu hanya mengeluarkan konsonan setengah hati 'hn' saja.

"Dengar kok." Jawab Sasuke tenang. Meski dalam hatinya ia mati-matian menahan tawanya melihat gadis di hadapannya yang kini merajuk karena tanggapannya yang begitu-begitu saja. Pacarnya memang sangat menggemaskan.

"Kalau mantanmu datang dari luar negeri apa kau akan menjemputnya?" Tanyanya iseng.

"Tidak."

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Aku tidak ingat mereka." Sasuke menggerakkan bola matanya ke atas. "Pikiranku terlalu penuh olehmu."

Merah. Semburat merah sekali lagi muncul di pipi bulat Hinata. Gadis itu hanya diam menanggapi godaan dari pacarnya itu. Ia pura-pura menyibukkan diri dengan bekalnya.

"Hinata."

"Hinata."

Hinata mendongakkan kepalanya. "Ap—"

Sesuatu yang lembut menyumpal bibirnya. Gadis itu membeku. Tapi begitu benda lembut itu bergerak perlahan di atas bibir Hinata, ia mengikutinya dengan canggung. Berusaha membalas. Ciuman yang begitu manis. Bahkan semilir angin musim semi yang membelai rambut dan bahunya yang ditahan sebelah tangan Sasuke tidak mampu meredakan degup jantung gadis bermata pucat itu.

Ketika dua kepala itu menjauh. Hinata masih tidak dapat meredakan degup jantungnya yang berdetak makin keras. Ia terlalu takut untuk menatap wajah Sasuke. Ini memang bukan kali pertama mereka melakukannya. Tapi tetap saja efeknya masih terasa sama.

"Pokoknya jangan berfikiran macam-macam." Perintah pemuda itu terlihat sama sekali tidak terpengaruh dengan ciuman tadi. Padahal Hinata tidak tahu saja, wajah yang biasanya tidak menampakkan ekspresi itu kini hampir sama merahnya dengan tomat yang dimakannya.

"Un.."

Tapi Hinata tidak bisa berhenti untuk tidak berfikiran hal yang macam-macam. Kalau suatu saat mereka berpisah, apa Sasuke akan mengingat ciuman ini, atau akan melupakannya seperti mantannya yang lain karena pikirannya terlalu penuh oleh pacarnya yang baru

Mendadak gadis itu mengingat kata-kata yang sering dia maupun Sasuke ucapkan, di pesan-pesan singkat atau percakapan mereka.

_Aku mencintaimu_.

Ah, kapan kira-kira kebohongan ini akan berakhir?

.

.

.

"Hinata, bisa tolong antarkan cucian ke _laundry?_" Suara ibunya dari luar kamar Hinata menginterupsi kegiatan gadis itu mengerjakan tugas rumahnya. Sebagai anak yang berbakti kepada orang tua, Hinata cepat-cepat meletakkan pensilnya dan menuruti kata-kata ibunya.

Bukan kebiasaan di rumahnya untuk menyerahkan cucian kotor pada _laundry._ Tapi kebetulan yang membuat mesin cuci tua itu rusak, menyebabkan ibunya terpaksa menyerahkan tugasnya pada _laundry_ selagi mesin cuci itu diperbaiki.

"Banyak juga ya." Keluh Hinata sambil membawa keranjang cucian kotor dan mengikatnya pada boncengan sepedanya. _Laundry _itu terletak tidak terlalu jauh dari rumah kediaman Hyuuga makanya Hinata merasa tidak perlu repot-repot meminta supir keluarga untuk mengantarnya. Hitung-hitung sekalian olahraga membakar lemak yang mulai menumpuk di perutnya akibat liburan seminggu kemarin.

"Ah, Hinata tunggu sebentar." Belum sempat kaki pucat gadis itu mengayuh sadel sepedanya ibunya sudah kembali memanggilnya. "_kaa-san_ lupa memasukkan yang ini." Katanya sambil membawa beberapa kemeja milik ayahnya.

Hinata bisa merasakan parfum wanita dan bercak merah di kemeja itu. yang jelas bukan bau parfum ibunya, bercak merah itu juga bukan cetakan bibir ibunya. "Ah lagi-lagi _tou-san_ ya..." Hinata bergumam. Menghela nafas, mata bulannya melirik ke arah ibunya yang—meski terlihat memaksa tapi menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"Kau mau membeli _ice cream_?" Tanyanya, menyelipkan selembar uang ribuan pada Hinata. "Jangan lupa belikan Hanabi. Dia terlalu keras belajar, pasti membutuhkan sebatang _ice cream_ untuk mendinginkan kepalanya. Kau juga, saat tahun ujian kita perlu memasok banyak _ice cream_ di kulkas."

Ibunya banyak bicara. Terlalu banyak.

Hinata menerima uang itu. Tapi tidak segera melepasnya. Ia menggenggam tangan ibunya dengan penuh rasa sayang.

"Apa _kaa-san _mencintai _tou-san?"_

.

Hinata baru bisa pergi setelah beberapa menit mendengarkan tangisan ibunya. Ini bukan pertama kalinya dia tahu. Tentang ayahnya yang telah menjalin hubungan dengan beberapa wanita di belakang istrinya. Tapi dia pura-pura tidak mengetahuinya. Sama seperti ibunya yang pura-pura tidak peduli.

_Pokoknya Hanabi tidak boleh tahu._

Itu kata-kata ibunya saat Hinata memeluknya sekali lagi. Sebelum ia benar-benar pergi ke _laundry_ karena hari sudah hampir gelap.

Hinata menghela nafas sambil mengayuh sepedanya. Dulu tidak begini. Setahu Hinata, ayah dan ibunya adalah idolanya. Wujud nyata dari kisah pangeran dan putri yang dibacanya. Mereka sangat bahagia, dan saling mencintai bahkan sampai mereka mati. Seperti penutup dongeng kesukaannya. Mereka akan hidup bahagia selama-lamanya. _Seharusnya begitu._

"Hinata!" Kaki gadis itu berhenti mengayuh. Kepalanya menengok ke beberapa arah, berusaha mencari orang yang memanggil namanya. Matanya bertumbuk pada seorang gadis bersurai merah muda yang berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya, tangan kanannya melambai ringan. Sedang tangan kirinya memeluk lengan seorang laki-laki dengan rambut seterang matahari.

Hinata memutuskan untuk menghampiri sahabatnya. _Laundry_ itu tidak akan tutup hanya dengan beberapa menit. "_Konbanwa, _Sakura-_chan_!" Hinata melirik pemuda berambut matahari itu, tidak asing lagi dengan sosok itu karena dia adalah sahabat pacarnya, juga teman sekelasnya. "Naruto-_kun_." Katanya. Ia memandang Sakura dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Ah," Sadar dengan pandangan Hinata Sakura cepat-cepat menyela. "Aku dan Naruto sudah jadian..!" Katanya senang.

Hinata mengerutkan keningnya. "Sasori?" Tanyanya.

"Seperti katamu kan Hinata, kalau aku terus tersakiti untuk apa mempertahankannya?" Katanya. "Kau tahu aku takut sekali saat bilang mau putus padanya. Untung saat itu Naruto ada di sampingku." Sakura menatap Naruto penuh rasa terima kasih.

"Tenang saja Sakura-_chan_ aku senang bahwa akulah orang yang melindungimu." Kata pemuda itu riang. "Aku sangat senang!"

Sakura memerah. Bahkan semburat di pipi dan telinganya jauh lebih merah dari rambut merah mudanya.

Hinata tersenyum lembut. "Begitu, bagus untukmu. Aku turut senang."

Sudah bukan rahasia lagi kalau Naruto benar-benar mengejar gadis merah muda itu.

"Ini semua juga berkatmu Hinata! Terima kasih sudah mau jadi teman curhatku." Kata Sakura. Memeluk Hinata yang masih menahan sepedanya.

"Iya, iya." Hinata tertawa kecil melihat tingkah sahabatnya. "Kalian mau kencan?" Tanyanya.

Sakura dan Naruto memerah. "Ti-tidak kok." Naruto membantah. "Kami Cuma mau nonton film, kau mau ikut Hinata-_chan_?" Tanyanya.

_Baik sekali._ Hinata tertawa dalam hati. "Tidak terima kasih, pakaian kotor ini tidak bisa pergi sendiri." Katanya. Tidak mau dong gadis Hyuuga ini jadi obat nyamuk di antara pasangan baru ini.

"Baiklah, kami duluan ya Hinata..!" Pamit Naruto dan Sakura hampir berbarengan. Kedua remaja berambut mencolok itu kini melangkahkan kakinya berlawanan dengan arah Hinata pergi. Gadis itu untuk sesaat hanya menyunggingkan senyuman kecil ketika dilihatnya Sakura memukul kepala Naruto karena perkataan pemuda itu sebelumnya.

_Padahal kemarin dia bilang mencintai pacarnya._ Hinata termangu.

Tapi gadis itu tidak terlalu memusingkannya. Gadis itu berbalik untuk menyelesaikan tugasnya.

Baguslah kalau kebohongan yang menyakiti sahabatnya sudah berakhir. Pikirnya, tidak berhenti berdoa supaya sahabatnya bahagia dengan _cinta _barunya.

.

.

.

Hinata sudah meletakkan cuciannya di _laundry_ dan membawa pakaian bersih yang diberikannya kemarin. Gadis itu juga sudah membeli beberapa _ice cream_ untuknya dan Hanabi, adiknya. Tangannya sedikit menggigil karena udara malam di musim semi. Apalagi ketika tangannya yang telanjang tidak sengaja menyentuh plastik berisi _ice cream_ itu.

Drrt.. drrt..

Gadis itu merasakan getaran singkat di saku celananya. Penasaran, ia memasukkan tangannya dan mengeluarkan _smartphone_ dengan gantungan mungil kesukaannya. Gadis itu memainkan jemarinya di atas _smartphone_-nya. Ternyata ada _e-mail_ masuk.

_ To: hinatahyuuga .jp_

_From: .jp_

_ Subject: Sasuke_

_ Attachment: 1_

Hinata tidak bisa menahan tawanya ketika ia berhasil men_ – download attachment_ di mail tersebut yang ternyata merupakan foto pacarnya yang sedang tertidur, Sasuke masih terlihat tampan saat sedang tidur hanya saja beberapa coretan spidol yang memenuhi wajahnya membuat wajah rupawan itu terlihat... lucu.

Apalagi di sampingnya terlihat sosok yang mirip Sasuke dalam versi beberapa tahun lebih tua. Terlihat tersenyum lebar sambil mengambil foto mereka berdua.

Gadis itu tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Itachi—kakak Sasuke—memang merupakan kebalikan dari adiknya. Kalau Sasuke merupakan sosok yang dingin dan egois, Itachi adalah sosok kakak yang begitu diimpikan Hinata, ia baik dan ramah meskipun kalau sedang iseng keterlaluannya seperti sekarang ini.

_Drrt.. drrt..._

Sekali lagi ponselnya bergetar. Sedikit tergesa-gesa gadis itu membuka aplikasi _mail_ di ponselnya. Berharap itu Itachi yang mengirimkan gambar lucu adiknya yang lain. Sayang harapan itu pupus ketika dilihatnya kata dengan huruf kapital yang ditulis di judul dengan badan _e-mail_ kosong.

HAPUS FOTO ITU.

Hinata tersenyum geli. Membayangkan Sasuke yang buru-buru mengirim pesan—super—singkat ini dan menghajar Itachi tanpa ampun. Gadis itu bahkan bergidik ngeri tidak mau membayangkan bagaimana keadaan Itachi saat ini.

"Hinata..?" Hinata menghentikan imajinasinya ketika ia mendengar suara lain yang memanggil namanya. Dia kenal suara itu, dan benar saja. Ayahnya berjalan ke arahnya dengan jas rapi dan tas kerja di tangan kirinya.

"_Tou-san_?" Hinata berkata bingung. "Kenapa jalan kaki?" Tanyanya heran.

"Mobil _tou-san_ entah kenapa mogok. Jadi _tou-san_ terpaksa naik kereta." Jawabnya singkat. Merasa tidak perlu menjelaskan kepada putrinya secara panjang lebar. Mereka kini menyusuri jalan bersamaan menuju kediaman Hyuuga yang jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh lagi.

Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti. _Padahal dia bisa menelepon dan minta jemput salah satu supir._ Pikirnya.

"Selain itu, _tou-san_ melihatmu tertawa sendiri disana. Ada apa?" Tanyanya dengan pandangan mata menyelidik. Membuat Hinata hampir tertawa dibuatnya. Meski sudah memasuki kepala empat ayahnya ini memang masih terlihat tampan. Tidak heran masih saja ada banyak wanita yang menyukainya.

"Aku hanya sedang membaca _e-mail_." Jawab Hinata sambil tertawa kecil. Kembali teringat pada foto aneh Sasuke yang kini menjadi _stand by screen_ nya.

"Pacarmu?" Tanyanya. Membuat pipi Hinata memerah. Dalam hati gadis itu mensyukuri keadaan di sekitar yang sudah gelap karena malam telah datang sehingga ia tidak perlu menyembunyikan reaksi alami yang sudah terlalu sering terjadi padanya.

"Dulu aku dan _kaa-san_ mu juga seromantis itu." Ayahnya tidak bisa menahan diri untuk bercerita. "Kami bertemu saat kuliah, sempat terpisah lalu bertemu lagi karena perjodohan. "Katanya mengenang.

Hinata sudah sering mendengar cerita hebat milik orangtuanya itu. Dan gadis itu tidak bisa untuk tidak terpesona ketika mendengar cerita manis itu. Tapi saat ini gadis sulung Hyuuga tidak begitu tersentuh ketika mendengar cerita luar biasa milik orangtuanya.

'Padahal _tou-san _dan _kaa-san_ dulu saling mencintai.' Pikirnya, kembali terbayang dengan bau parfum dan bekas gincu di kemeja ayahnya.

"Hinata? Ada apa?" Ayahnya membuyarkan lamunan gadis itu.

"Um... Tidak apa-apa _tou-san_." Jawab gadis itu singkat.

.

.

.

Drrt... Drrt...

Sepenggal lagu kesukaannya terdengar dari _smartphone_-nya. Hinata menyambar ponselnya, melihat tanda telepon dan foto seorang pemuda yang berpose di samping gadis berambut indigo—foto mereka berdua saat liburan musim panas di tahun kedua sekolah menengah pertama.

Telepon dari Sasuke.

Hinata mengangkat telpon itu. "_moshi-moshi."_

"...Hinata." Akhirnya Hinata mendengar suara _baritone _milik kekasihnya setelah pemuda itu terdiam selama beberapa saat.

"Sasuke-_kun_? Ada apa?" Tanyanya. Tidak biasanya Sasuke meneleponnya malam-malam begini.

"Kau—sedang apa?" Suara Sasuke kembali terdengar.

"Hm? Makan _ice cream._" Katanya. Dia tidak bohong, tangan kanannya yang tidak menahan telepon di telinganya memegang _cone_ _ice cream_ yang dibelinya kemarin.

"Oh.." Sasuke bergumam pelan. "Belum tidur?" Tanyanya lagi.

Hinata terlihat mengulum senyumnya mendengar perkataan Sasuke. "Apa aku makan _ice cream_ sambil tidur?" Tanyanya sambil tertawa.

"Benar juga."

"Kenapa Sasuke-_kun_?" Tanyanya sekali lagi. Merasa kalau pacarnya sedang berusaha untuk mengatakan sesuatu padanya.

"Besok... Mau ke rumahku?"

Hinata terdiam. Eh?

"_Tou-san _dan _Kaa-san_ sedang pergi ke luar kota untuk mengurus beberapa masalah dan _aniki mengerjakan tugas kuliahnya._" Jelasnya.

Hinata masih mempertahankan diamnya. Tidak tahu reaksi apa yang akan diberikannya sebagai ajakan Sasuke. Lelehan lengket dari _ice cream_ coklatnya membasahi tangannya tapi Hinata sudah tidak peduli. Gadis itu bahkan sudah tidak berselera untuk memakannya.

_Dia tahu cepat atau lambat saat ini akan tiba._

"Hinata? Kau masih disana?" Sasuke berkata dari seberang telepon.

Gadis itu menelan ludahnya. "Y-ya..." Katanya gugup.

"Jadi?" Tanyanya. Mulai tak sabar.

"Be-besok se-sepertinya tidak." Hinata berkata gugup. Keringat dingin mulai membasahi dahi dan kaus hijau yang dipakainya. "Aku tidak _mood_."

"...Begitu." Tanggapan Sasuke persis dengan bayangan dari Hinata.

"Marah ya?"

"Tidak."

"_Gomen ne_."

"Hn."

"Kututup ya."

"Hn."

"_Oyasumi_."

"_Oyasumi."_

Klik. Sambungan telepon ditutup oleh Hinata. Tidak tahan menghadapi kata-kata ketus Sasuke. Yah dia memang biasa berkata ketus. Tapi keadaan kali ini mau tak mau membuat Hinata merasa bersalah.

_'Berantem deh.' _Pikirnya sambil memijat kepalanya.

Pijatan di kepalanya berhenti ketika gadis itu mendengar suara berbisik di luar kamarnya. Hinata melihat jam dinding, pukul sebelas. Artinya Hanabi sudah tidur jadi tidak mungkin adiknya masih menonton televisi yang menampilkan dorama dengan suara bisik-bisik tegang yang menjadi dugaannya semula itu. Didorong rasa penasaran, gadis itu memutuskan untuk memeriksa keadaan setelah membuang sisa es-nya ke tong sampah dan mengelap tangannya dengan _tissue_ basah.

Seperti dugaannya, lorong di depan kamarnya terlihat sepi. Kamar Hanabi terbuka sedikit tetapi tidak dilihatnya tanda-tanda keberadaan adiknya di dalam kamar cerah itu. Hinata melangkahkan kakinya yang berbalut sandal rumah berbentuk kelinci. Kakinya yang hangat berbanding terbalik dengan daerah betisnya yang tidak tertutupi oleh celana pendek yang dikenakannya.

Hinata berusaha mengabaikan rasa dingin pada kakinya. Ia terus berjalan melewati ruang keluarga hingga sampai di dekat kamar kedua orangtuanya, tempat bisikan-bisikan itu terdengar makin keras. Dan gadis itu melihat Hanabi adik kecilnya berdiri di depan pintu kamar orangtuanya sambil memegang segelas air.

Tangannya bergetar. Dan dari wajah yang biasa tegas dan keras itu terdapat ekspresi lain yang belum pernah dilihat Hinata sebelumnya dari adik semata wayangnya. Kecewa—kelihatan menahan tangis.

Hinata merengkuh adiknya, berusaha menenangkan gadis berambut coklat itu. menuntunnya menjauh dari kamar yang penuh ketegangan dari kedua orangtua mereka.

"_nee-san..." _Hanabi memanggil Hinata setelah kakaknya membaringkan anak perempuan kelas tiga SMP itu di ranjangnya. "Aku dengar..." Katanya. "_Nee-san_ sudah tahu?" Tanyanya dengan nada ketakutan.

Hinata tidak menjawab. Hanya tersenyum menenangkan. Membenarkan letak selimutnya.

"Apa... Apa _tou-san _ dan _kaa-san_ akan.—"

"Hanabi." Hinata memotong perkataan adiknya. "Tidurlah." Katanya.

Hanabi memutuskan untuk menurut. Ia melepaskan pegangan kencangnya pada piyama Hinata. Matanya terpejam, dan menikmati belaian halus pada kepalanya. Terus terpejam sampai kakaknya keluar dari kamarnya dan mematikan lampu.

Hinata memejamkan mata bulannya. Sesaat tidak bergerak di depan kamar adiknya. Suara bisikkan tegang itu masih terdengar. Tetapi Hinata sudah tidak terlalu peduli. Dengan berat ia merayap menuju kamarnya sendiri. Membenamkan wajahnya pada bantalnya. Malam ini dia akan tidur dengan bantal basah. Dan yang jelas ini bukan karena ulah Sakura.

_Kebohongan mereka mungkin akan segera berakhir._

.

.

.

Lagi-lagi suara bisikkan tegang. Hinata tidak bisa memejamkan matanya. Telinganya mendengarkan bisik-bisik itu dengan setengah hati. Bisikan-bisikan yang sudah terdengar sejak beberapa hari yang lalu. Dalam hati gadis itu merutuk angin musim semi yang berhembus merambatkan pertengkaran kedua orangtuanya. Hubungannya dengan Sasuke juga mulai terasa kurang baik. Ah—kebohongan ini mulai terasa merepotkan.

Hinata bangkit dari posisi rebahnya. Ia butuh segelas air untuk membasahi kerongkongannya yang terasa kering.

Glek...Glek..

Hinata tahu segelas air merupakan hal terbaik untuk menenangkan dirinya dari hal-hal yang membebaninya belakangan ini. Gadis itu mengelap bibirnya yang basah dengan punggung tangannya. Helaan nafas terdengar dari sela-sela bibir merah mudanya. Menikmati suasana dapur yang begitu tenang.

Langkah kaki Hinata bergerak menuju pintu dapur yang berhubungan langsung dengan halaman belakang. Ia membuka pintunya. Langsung saja angin dingin menerpa tubuh Hinata yang tanpa perlindungan. Saat ini tubuh kecil Hinata hanya terbalut piyama wol tipis yang meskipun terlihat hangat tetap saja tidak dapat melindunginya dari udara dingin.

Tapi Hinata tidak tahu bahkan merasa heran dengan kenyataan bahwa dirinya menikmati rasa dingin ini. Dengan perlahan gadis itu menutup pintu dapur. Lalu berjalan menembus kegelapan. Langkahnya berhenti di depan tembok pembatas antara kediaman Hyuuga dan dunia luar. Gadis itu menatap ragu. Dulu dia sering memanjat tembok itu dengan kakak sepupunya untuk sekedar melarikan diri dari gemblengan keras ayahnya dalam mendidiknya sebagai seorang putri Hyuuga yang sempurna.

Entah apa Hinata masih mampu.

Gadis itu merayap melewati semak-semak. Untung kursi tinggi itu masih ada di tempat persembunyiannya. Terlihat begitu rapuh tapi rasanya masih kuat untuk menopang berat tubuhnya. Dengan gerakan hati-hati gadis itu memanjat.

Dan melompat.

Ia terjatuh di atas semak-semak yang rimbun. Pergelangan kakinya sedikit tergores tapi untungnya Cuma itu. Dalam hati Hinata mensyukuri dirinya yang memakai piyama panjang yang melindungi tubuhnya seutuhnya.

Hinata tersenyum puas. Dia sudah berada di luar. Kaki berkepala kelincinya berjalan menyusuri jalanan beraspal. Hatinya terasa begitu luas seolah-olah semua bebannya sudah ia tinggalkan bersamaan dengan lompatan kebebasannya dari tembok Hyuuga yang berdiri angkuh.

.

Ada satu tempat kesukaan Hinata setiap kali gadis itu merasa gundah. Yaitu taman _himawari_ yang berada di lingkungan rumahnya. Dan saat ini kesanalah dia pergi. Gadis itu tersenyum senang ketika dilihatnya taman itu berada dalam keadaan kosong. Dengan riang Hinata menaiki ayunan, berayun pelan, makin lama makin kencang hingga ia merasa sedikit pusing.

Cukup dengan ayunan, gadis itu mendekati tiang akrobat. Dulu dia dan kakak sepupunya suka berlomba siapa yang paling hebat dalam bergelantungan di tiang itu. Dan Hinata selalu kalah. Dia memang tidak terlalu lincah. Sedikit bertanya-tanya gadis Hyuuga itu mencoba beberapa gerakkan.

"Aku akan mencoba _backflip_." Katanya pelan. Bersiap-siap dan mulai mengayunkan tubuhnya.

Dalam sekejap gadis itu sudah menggantung terbalik dengan kedua kakinya.

"Whoa..." Hinata berseru takjub. Mengamati pemandangan malam taman kesukaannya dalam posisi terbalik. Suara tawa keluar dari bibir mungilnya. "_Saikou~" _Pekiknya senang. Dengan kedua tangan melambai-lambai terbalik.

Hinata memutuskan untuk kembali ke posisi tegak sebelum seluruh aliran darahnya turun ke kepalanya. Dengan sedikit limbung gadis itu berjalan menuju terowongan. Tempat kesukaannya di taman itu. karena tempat itu gelap, aman dan tidak menarik perhatian. Tempat yang tepat ketika gadis itu membutuhkan perlindungan.

Kakinya menekuk sehingga sejajar dengan dagunya. Hinata memeluk lututnya. Tidak bergerak, dan bersuara. Berusaha menyatu dengan keheningan di sekitarnya. Hinata sendirian saat ini, dan di saat sendiri seperti ini gadis itu tidak membutuhkan kebohongan yang bernama cinta. Gadis itu hanya butuh dirinya sendiri.

Dengan pikiran menenangkan itu Hinata mulai memejamkan matanya. Tidur terpulas yang pernah dialaminya selama seminggu ini.

.

.

.

Hinata terbangun keesokkan harinya ketika kelopak matanya terasa panas karena terpaan sinar matahari. Ia tidak tahu pukul berapa saat itu tapi ketika ia merangkak keluar panas matahari sudah berada di atasnya. Dia tertidur terlalu lama.

Gadis itu mengucek matanya. Berusaha mengabaikan rasa lapar di perutnya, sekelebat pemikiran tentang kedua orangtuanya muncul. Mungkin saja mereka sedang cemas mencarinya. Atau Sasuke—ah, apa Sasuke merasa khawatir saat ini? Pikiran-pikiran itu sempat menyita perhatian Hinata sampai sesuatu menarik perhatiannya secara penuh. Ia melihat seorang lelaki tua yang mendorong kursi roda dengan wanita berwajah masam di atasnya. Tidak tahu magnet apa yang dimiliki oleh mereka tetapi Hinata tidak dapat menahan dirinya untuk berjalan menghampiri mereka.

"Ah, gadis muda." Lelaki tua itu tersenyum ramah. "Selamat siang. Aku tidak tahu apa memang gaya zaman sekarang seperti ini. Aneh-aneh saja." Katanya. Menertawakan Hinata yang masih mengenakan piyama.

Mata bulannya mengerjap. Berseru terkejut, baru menyadari bahwa dandanannya ini sangat memalukan. "Ma-maafkan aku." Katanya dengan sopan santun Hyuuga yang sempurna. Membungkukkan wajahnya dengan semburat merah di pipinya.

Pria tua itu kembali tertawa. Aneh karena gigi-giginya masih terlihat rapi meski wajahnya sudah penuh keriput. "Sopan sekali, dia mirip dirimu ketika masih muda, eh?" Katanya pada wanita tua di kursi roda. Wanita itu Cuma merengut. Memandang ke arah lain.

"Ah, maafkan istriku ini. Rupanya penyakit tua sudah membawa sifat pemalunya pergi dan memberikan sifat pemarah sebagai gantinya." Kata Pria tua itu.

Hinata mengangguk memaklumi. "Ka-kalian, suami istri?" Tanya Hinata, dia mungkin terdengar tidak sopan. Tetapi gadis itu tidak dapat menahan rasa penasarannya.

"Ya, sial sekali harus mengatakan hal ini di hadapan gadis semanis dirimu." Katanya bergurau. "Tapi ya, dia istriku. Kami sudah 47 tahun saling bersama." Jelasnya dengan mata berbinar.

"Kau... mencintainya?" Tanyanya.

"Aku? Tentu saja aku pernah mencintainya. Dia pun begitu. Rasanya sakit sekali kalau tidak diucapkan saat itu." Jawabnya riang.

"Ka-kalau sekarang?" Hinata kembali bertanya.

Lelaki itu tidak langsung menjawab. Ia memandang ke atas langit. Lalu tertawa. "Aku mencintai gadis pemalu dengan wajah manis yang mencuri hatiku 47 tahun yang lalu." Katanya. "Sekarang, entahlah." Pria itu menatap istrinya dengan tatapan sayang. "Kini dia begitu berbeda."

"Kalau kau tidak mencintainya kenapa kau tidak pergi?"

Pria itu kembali tertawa. "Gadis muda, begitu penuh rasa ingin tahu. Berani bertaruh kau pasti sedang kabur karena masalah ini kan?" Tanyanya.

Hinata tidak menjawab. Tidak mau mengakui.

"Aku hanya tidak bisa." Lelaki itu kembali menjawab setelah keheningan beberapa lama. "Bisa jadi aku sudah tidak mencintainya. Tapi aku membutuhkannya." Dia tersenyum lembut, sekali lagi memandang istrinya dengan binar aneh yang membuat Hinata merinding sekaligus merasa iri.

"Tidak usah berfikir terlalu banyak, nikmati saja perasaan itu." Pria tua itu kembali bicara pada Hinata. "Nah nak, Cuma itu yang bisa kakek tua ini sampaikan. Sampai jumpa." Ia mengangkat topinya. Mendorong kursi roda istrinya menjauhi taman itu.

Dan Hinata yang masih termangu di tempatnya. Memperhatikan punggung sang pria yang terlihat menggoda istrinya. Istrinya yang pemarah kelihatan makin marah, memukul lengannya. Tapi gadis itu tidak bisa pura-pura tidak melihat binar hangat yang diberikan sang istri pada suaminya yang kini terkekeh geli.

Untuk pertama kalinya ia merasa begitu—kesepian.

.

.

.

"Kau ini jangan bertingkah seenaknya begini dong." Hinata merasakan tangan kekar yang menggenggam erat tangannya. "Menghindariku selama seminggu ini lalu seenaknya menelepon minta jemput." Gadis itu tertawa kecil dalam hati. Menikmati tingkah Sasuke yang _out of character_. Kapan lagi Sasuke yang biasanya Cuma bilang 'hn' memarahinya seperti seorang ibu yang cerewet.

"Aku kan Cuma mengajakmu ke rumahku bukannya mau menculikmu atau apa. Belum lagi pakai kabur dari rumah segala. Harusnya kau pikirkan perasaanku ketika orangtuamu menelepon dan menanyakan keberadaanmu. Kupikir kau perlu waktu untuk menenangkan diri, karenanya aku bilang kau menginap di rumah Sakura, tapi tetap saja aku merasa seperti pacar yang tidak berguna karena tidak tahu apa-apa." Omelnya lagi.

Selepas kepergian suami istri itu. Hinata memutuskan untuk mencari telepon umum karena dia tidak membawa ponselnya. Untung gadis itu memiliki beberapa koin yen di sakunya. Ia menelepon Hanabi dan mengatakan bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja—juga mendapat omelan gratis dari adiknya selama beberapa menit. Kata Hanabi, kepergian Hinata membuat ayah dan ibunya kembali berbaikan. Dia menyebut-nyebut soal berlibur ke Hawaii untuk memperbaiki hubungan mereka—Hanabi mengeluh karena tidak diajak—karenanya adiknya untuk sementara mengungsi ke rumah pamannya.

"_Gomen ne..._" Hinata balas menggenggam erat tangan Sasuke, membuat pemuda di sebelahnya menghentikan omelannya. Setelah memastikan keadaan Hanabi dan orangtuanya baik-baik saja Hinata menelepon Sasuke. Dan tidak sampai lima menit pemuda itu sudah datang dengan seragam basah yang tidak sempat diganti dan nafas terengah-engah. Dalam hati gadis itu memuji kemampuan berlari pemuda itu. Juga sedikit terharu ketika dia bilang dia membolos sekolah begitu menerima telepon dari orangtuanya mengenai kehilangannya untuk pergi mencarinya.

"Sudahlah." Sasuke menghela nafas. Kembali pada sifat semulanya. Ia menyentil dahi Hinata. "Kalau sesuatu terjadi setidaknya bicaralah padaku." Katanya. Rambut indigo gadis itu bergerak-gerak ke atas dan ke bawah, mengikuti anggukkan dari kepalanya.

"Sasuke-_kun_ mau datang ke rumahku?" Tanya Hinata, mendongak dan menatap pemuda itu dengan mata bulat pucatnya. "Akan kubuatkan sup tomat yang enak." Katanya lagi.

Sasuke mengedikkan bahunya. Tangannya makin erat menempel pada tangan mungil Hinata. Memberikan perlindungan dan rasa aman yang jauh lebih besar daripada yang gadis itu dapatkan dari terowongan di taman. Hangat. Hinata merasa sangat hangat dan nyaman. "Terserah." Jawab pemuda itu dengan nada datar. Tapi semburat merah sedikit terlihat di pipinya yang mengkilap karena keringat.

Hinata melonjak senang. Tangannya menggenggam Sasuke semakin erat. Mengharapkan kenyamanan lebih dari pemuda yang berjalan di sampingnya.

Dia memang tidak tahu kapan kebohongan ini akan berakhir.

Tapi dia memutuskan untuk menikmatinya.

Menikmati kebohongan hangat ini.

.

.

.

**Owari**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Regards: Alienpan**


End file.
